Three
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Tentang Shinpachi, Sanosuke, dan Heisuke pada masa-masa SMA mereka.
1. i

**Title: Three**

 **Genre: comedy, friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: AU, might contain some harsh words**

 **Hakuoki belongs to Idea Factory**

i.

"Nagakura Shinpachi. Umur enam belas tahun. Lelaki sehat, tinggi, dan tampan. Yang berminat jadi pacarku, silahkan mendatangiku sehabis ini. Sekian perkenalan diriku."

Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas XI-2 dengan percaya diri, tak lupa bahkan tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Matanya tertuju pada seluruh murid di kelas itu, diam-diam menghitung ada seberapa banyak murid wanita di kelas barunya.

Respon berupa tawaan dari teman sekelasnya setelah melihat perkenalan dirinya bahkan tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh pemuda bernama Shinpachi itu. Katakanlah Shinpachi itu pemuda yang humoris dan tak mudah marah, karena bukannya merasa marah atau terhina dengan balasan-balasan meleceh dari teman sekelasnya, Shinpachi justru senang karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Shinpachi suka perasaan saat dialah yang menjadi alasan kenapa sekelilingnya tertawa. Sesederhana itu.

"Woi, tahu malu! Banci aja gak mau sama lo!" kata salah satu murid di kelas itu disertai tawaan oleh yang lainnya sesudahnya.

"Siapa yang bilang itu, hah? Sini laga tampan samaku," balas Shinpachi lagi, berpura-pura tersinggung padahal niatnya melucu di sini.

Guru yang mengawas saat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan murid di kelas itu. Memang, kelas XI-2 itu terkenal gilanya dibanding kelas-kelas lain seangkatannya. Muridnya gokil dan bandal. Terutama murid-murid lekakinya. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau di antara mereka, ada beberapa yang merupakan anak yakuza.

 **BANG!**

Meja dipukul dengan tenaga super oleh pria berambut merah panjang namun tampan, Harada Sanosuke.

"Aku yang bilang, lo mau apa?" katanya pamer.

Kawan yang duduk di seberang belakangnya, Toudou Heisuke, hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Sanosuke yang _out of character_ banget kalau menurutnya. Sejak kapan juga Sanosuke yang selalu berusaha terlihat _gentle_ di depan wanita berani menepuk meja luar biasa kerasnya sambil ngomong ala-ala gangster kampungan gitu? Euh, gak Sanosuke banget!

Di sisi lain, murid-murid wanita di sana malah heboh dengan perubahan sifat Sanosuke yang drastis. Ada yang minta dijadikan pacarnya Sanosuke, ada yang minta dinikahi, bahkan ada yang minta dibelai! _What the fuck!_

Dan sekali lagi, guru yang mengawas hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak muridnya yang tak manusiawi itu.

"Oh, jadi lo orangnya? Seganteng apa lo sampai berani bilang gitu? Emangnya ada banci yang mau sama lo?"

 **Krik krik krik**

Hanya jangkrik yang sepertinya sudi meladeni pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya Shinpachi. Kenapa juga bahasan banci ini tak ada habis-habisnya dari tadi? Sanosuke memang tampan, tapi untuk mengaku tampan sampai banci ada yang mau dengannya? Sanosuke tak segila itu.

"Lo aja sama banci sana!" teriak pendukung-pendukung Sanosuke serempak, tak terima idolanya disuruh ber _couple_ ria dengan banci.

Suara wanita kalau sudah berbarengan luar biasa kuatnya. Shinpachi sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Woi, curang, woi!" katanya tak terima dengan perlakuan diskriminasi yang dirasakannya.

"Turun lo, turun!" Beberapa murid wanita bahkan sampai melemparkan sampah kaleng ke Shinpachi, memintanya untuk turun dari depan kelas tanpa memperdulikan guru di depan yang nampaknya sudah muak sekali dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Cih! Cowok tampan aja dibela!" Sedang siswa-siswa lain yang juga kesal melihat Sanosuke terus yang dibela, cuma bisa mengumpat dari belakang. Terkecuali Heisuke.

Yap, pemuda dengan postur tubuh kecil itu tak mendukung siapa-siapa. Tidak Sanosuke, tidak juga Shinpachi. Masa bodoh dengan siapa yang ganteng dan siapa yang tidak. Masa bodoh juga sama siapa yang pernah berhubungan sama banci dan siapa yang belum. Yang Heisuke tahu, mereka semua idiot!

Setelah perdebatan sengit yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit, Shinpachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya dan pertengkaran yang tak akan ada habisnya itu. Shinpachi tidak tahu apa gurunya sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas tempat duduk yang ditunjuk gurunya sebagai tempat duduknya mulai sekarang adalah tepat di belakang Harada Shinpachi!

Shinpachi menyeringai. Sepertinya ini akan jadi masa-masa menarik dalam hidupnya.

 _to be continued._


	2. ii

**Title: Three**

 **Genre: comedy, friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, might contain some harsh words**

 **Hakuoki belongs to Idea Factory**

ii.

Heisuke sebenarnya tak pernah suka film horor. Alasannya sederhana; karena film horor itu seram; kedua, karena selalu ada kejutan di setiap adegannya yang selalu jadi ancaman tersendiri bagi kesehatan jantung si kecil--jantung Heisuke, maksudnya.

Tapi, bukan Heisuke namanya kalau dia tidak gaul alias _up to date_. Satu kelasnya sibuk membicarakan film terbaru _The Nun_ yang dari beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah ditayangkan di seluruh bioskop di Jepang. Dan sampai sekarang, mungkin cuma Heisuke saja yang belum menonton dan belum masuk kategori 'anak gaul'. Sanosuke yang nampak tak peduli dengan kegaulan anak-anak jaman sekarang saja sudah mendahuluinya menonton!

Jadi pagi itu, karena Heisuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perbincangan seputar _The Nun_ dan _Valak_ yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti, Heisuke akhirnya memutuskan juga untuk men _download_ versi bajakan film itu lewat ponselnya dan menontonnya sembunyi-sembunyi di kelas.

"Pagi, Nina-chan, Aya-chan, Miki-chan," sapa pria tertampan di kelas, Sanosuke, saat memasuki kelas. Motonya itu: 'kalau sama cewek, harus ramah!'. Mungkin itulah yang membuat semua wanita di kelas sangat menggilai Sanosuke selain karena wajah tampannya.

"Cih! Bakar cowok ganteng! Musnahkan!"

Dan seperti biasa, pria-pria lain yang iri pada Sanosuke hanya bisa mendemo untuk memusnahkan Sanosuke. Mendemo pada siapa? Entahlah.

"Woi, Heisuke! Lagi ngapain?"

Sanosuke yang duduk tak jauh dari Heisuke menyapanya seperti biasa. Diletakkannya tasnya ke atas meja sebelum datang menghampiri kawan baiknya yang sedang fokus menonton.

"Tumben nonton film horor?" katanya basa-basi.

"Sano-san, jangan ganggu dulu! Nanti aku tidak tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Mau kukasih tahu? Aku udah nonton dua kali."

"Beneran?" Sesaat, Heisuke sempat kepikiran untuk tidak lanjut menonton dan hanya mendengarkan lewat ceritanya Sanosuke saja. Tetapi, tidak keren dong kalau Heisuke hanya tahu dari ceritanya Sanosuke saja? Jadi Heisuke memutuskan untuk menonton sampai akhir. "Tak apa, Sano-san. Aku nonton sendiri saja."

"Woi, Sano! Lagi ngapain? Nonton bokep?" Satu lagi si pembuat rusuh, Nagakura Shinpachi yang baru-baru ini pindah ke sini, datang menghampiri tempat duduknya Heisuke. Niatan awalnya sih menyapa Sanosuke yang dia anggap rival sekaligus mau minjam PR matematika untuk dicontek.

"Bokep, kepala lo! Pikiran lo selalu kotor ya?" balas Sanosuke sambil menatap jijik ke arah Shinpachi.

Shinpachi menyeringai ria. "Wajar, aku cowok. Gak kayak lo yang ngehamilin banci," balasnya dalam.

"Siapa yang ngehamilin banci?!"

Shinpachi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sanosuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu rasanya karena selalu ada banci dalam percakapan mereka.

"Berisik! Bisa gak gak ganggu? Aku lagi nonton nih!" protes Heisuke yang sepertinya batas kesabarannya sudah di ujung tanduk. "Kalau mau recok, di luar sana!"

Kedua dari mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berisik lagi karena saling menyalakan satu sama lain.

"Ini gara-gara lo Heisuke jadi marah! Minta maaf sana!"

"Kenapa aku? Lo tuh yang salah! Aku 'kan cuma nanya itu bokep apa bukan. Yang tiba-tiba ngebentak dan bilang pikiranku kotor siapa, hah?"

"Kan memang kenyataannya pikiran lo jorok! Cuci sana pake rinso!"

"Macam lo gak pernah nonton bokep aja!"

 **BANG!**

"BERISIK!!" Kali ini giliran Heisuke yang menggebrak meja. Demi dewa Neptunus, baru kali ini dia melihat dua pria remaja beranjak dewasa yang kelakuannya tak jauh beda dengan anak kecil.

 _Badan aja besar, otak kecil_ , rutuk Heisuke dalam hati.

Persetan sana dengan _Valak_. Persetan dengan kegaulan anak-anak di kelasnya! Toh mereka juga cuma sekumpulan remaja-remaja bertingkah-laku anak-anak.

Dari saat itu, Heisuke memutuskan untuk berhenti gaul. Lagipula Heisuke juga tak suka horor. Lagipula kedua kawan baiknya juga lebih sering membicarakan banci dan bokep dibandingkan _Valak_.

 _to be continued._


	3. iii

**Title: Three**

 **Genre: comedy, friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Language: Indonesian**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, might contain some harsh words**

 **Hakuoki belongs to Idea Factory**

iii.

Sanosuke selalu suka dengan surat-menyurat. Karena menurutnya, itu romantis. Tetapi lain ceritanya kalau yang mengirim adalah lelaki berbobot 80 kilogram dengan otot di sana-sini dan isinya perihal PR matematika yang belum selesai.

 _"Woi, pinjami PR matematika."_

Sanosuke memutar matanya saat mendapati bahwa surat tersebut rupanya dari orang belakangnya, Shinpachi. Padahal Sanosuke sudah berancang-ancang senang kalau-kalau ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Diambilnya pensil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangan kanannya dan dituliskannya balasan untuk Shinpachi.

 _"Namaku bukan 'woi',"_ tulisnya kemudian dioperkannya ke belakang dalam bentuk gulungan kertas kecil.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, surat balasan pun datang.

 _"Sensitif banget lo, SANO?"_

Sanosuke mengernyit saat membacanya. Setahu dia, orang kalau mau minjam itu ngomong baik-baik, bukannya malah bikin emosi!

 _"Lagi malas minjamin barang sama orang gak sensitif. Minta tuh sama Heisuke,"_ balasnya.

Shinpachi berdecak saat membaca balasan dari Sanosuke.

 _"PELIT!!"_ tulisnya besar-besar dalam secarik kertas, kemudian dilemparkannya ke depan.

Dikoyakannya kertas lainnya dari buku tulisnya dan ditulisnya demikian, _"Heisuke, pinjami aku PR matematikamu,"_ kemudian dikirimkannya ke tetangga sebelah.

Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari Heisuke pun datang.

 _"Apa imbalannya?"_

 _"Apa saja yang kau mau!"_

Heisuke menyeringai sebentar saat membacanya.

 _"Traktir aku daging sehabis pulang sekolah!"_

 _"Serahkan padaku! "_

Dengan demikian, kesepakatan pun jadi dan tugas matematika milik Toudou Heisuke pun berpindah tangan ke Shinpachi. Tangannya luar biasa cepat saat meng _copy_ angka-angka yang tertulis di buku tugasnya Heisuke.

Gampang! Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menitan sebelum pelajaran matematika dimulai. Shinpachi yakin pada kemampuan mata dan tangannya kalau sudah urusan contek-mencontek. _Paling sepuluh menit juga siap_ , pikirnya.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya meng _copy_ jawaban, sebuah gulungan kertas kecil lagi-lagi dilempar ke atas mejanya.

Isinya demikian, _"pinjami aku habis ini. Tertanda, Sanosuke. Nb: maaf tadi kasar, sobat. Gak bermaksud buruk sebenarnya. "_

Euh, Sanosuke itu penjilat! Sejak kapan juga Shinpachi ber'sobat-sobat'an dengannya? Lagipula, bukannya Sanosuke sudah siap makanya bisa ngomong sesombong tadi? Jangan bilang itu cuma _acting_?

"Maaf gak ada uang receh!" Shinpachi tertawa cekikikan saat menuliskan balasan untuk si penjilat Sanosuke.

Baru saja dia mau melemparkan kertas balasan itu ke depan saat tiba-tiba guru sastra mereka datang dan menangkap tangannya. Diraihnya kertas balasan itu dan dibacanya.

"Uang receh apa, Nagakura-kun?" tanyanya. Matanya menelusuri seisi meja Shinpachi dan mendapati dua buah buku asing yang tak seharusnya ada saat pelajaran sastra. Satu miliknya dan yang lain tentu saja miliknya Heisuke. "Apa ini, Nagakura-kun?"

"Gak tahu, pak. Buku siapa ini?" balas Shinpachi _nervous_ , tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

Sedang kedua pihak yang terlibat, Sanosuke dan Heisuke, hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat alasan super payah yang diberikan kawan mereka yang satu itu.

"Kalian bertiga, keluar sekarang juga!"

 _to be continued._


End file.
